mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Need for Speed
After getting the ship ready for lift off and ensuring all systems were green, Thomas quickly left the engine room and headed for the bridge to talk with the XO. Lt. All systems are fully operational and you can take the engines up to 120%. “Make sure they hold, Devron. We got three days to get to Valentine. But while you’re here— You want to tell me what happened on Ezra?” “Not much to it. I was at a very secret, membership only Casino. I was playing some cards when, I ran into an old friend of mine. He was a Commander in the Alliance and head Engineer on a LongBow Cruiser. He asked what I was up to and wanted me to come work for the Alliance for 20,000 credits a month. Apparently they have some newer and larger ships in their fleet and I kept telling him I will pass. He didn’t like the answer and kept at it, about that time Alliance soldiers raided the casino, and he helped me get out. After we were outside, I found out that he was the one who sold out the Casino and that they were there to force certain elite engineers to work for them. Apparently I am on the list of wanted Engineers. I never informed him which ship I was on or where I was headed so, they had no way of knowing I was on the ship unless someone who knew I was here told them.” That was a lot of information to process, but Riley took it in stride, not sure if he was highballing the figure in an attempt to get a higher share, but it wouldn’t work. “I’d hate to see what it’s like when there IS a lot to it. Ezra isn’t exactly a bustling hub,” she replied with a shrug. “If we were one of three ships that landed in the past week, I’d be surprised. I’d also be surprised is Niska didn’t have control of that Casino, not much he doesn’t have a hand in, so watch your ass if you’re on his radar. And why would an elite engineer pass on creds like that to work on a boat like this?” “I’m sure you heard of the Carmilla incident about 5 years ago.” “A ship that size near exploding doesn’t go unnoticed.” She replied. “I was one of the 4 lead engineers on her.” Riley raised both eyebrows. “I thought any engineer on that ship was killed or put away for it?” “They were, except for me. I was the only one exonerated by the Alliance. It’s still partly my fault though. If I stopped the others from doing such a shitty job, maybe things would be different. My wife Tanya was one of the passengers killed.” Riley wasn’t sure how to respond, so she let him continue. “Small ships such as this, if I’m the only Engineer, at least I know shit gets done. It fits my needs more so than any amount of money. So if you’re wondering -- That’s why I never asked about the pay rate nor have I inquired about a raise. Some may call me crazy, I just call it a self punishment.” “Lot of people think of working on the El-Vee as a punishment.” Riley replied. “But it’s not every ship that’d take a chance to keep an engineer from getting conscripted, let alone one that don’t give the most of the crew the time a day. “ “I haven’t really had a chance to interact much with the crew. I had a lot of work ahead of me, with the condition of the engines and now I have 2 Shuttles I have to get up and running. My priorities are the safety of the ship, it’s crew and it’s passengers. As such, I come across as cold much of the time.” “Hey, I have respect for that. You’re one of the few crew I got that actually works on this Goram ship. One of our own got beat up pretty bad. I’d like to get him to a hospital on Valentine, sooner rather than later. So if there’s any way you can up that 120 and still make sure we make it in one piece, I’d appreciate you doin’ just that.” “Then if there isn’t anything else you need, I will head to the engine room and see what I can do.” Thomas makes his way back to the engine room and starts to make adjustments to the engines. About an hour later he notifies the bridge….”You can take it up to 150% for about 8 hours then roll back to 120%. That’s all I can do.” “Make it happen, Engineer!”